


First time

by FinchInTheWoods



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinchInTheWoods/pseuds/FinchInTheWoods
Summary: Her first time doing the do... just a short smut story





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing smut... promise it'll be good!

"Are you sure?" Artie says. He's looking me up and down, and I can tell he's already got a boner. I opted to wear booty shorts and a very thin tank top for this occasion.  
"I booked the hotel room and lied to my parents, and you're doubting our plan?" I say.  
He shakes his head and pulls me close. "I just want to make sure, Em."  
I nod. "I've been ready for this since we started dating."  
Artie smiles, ready to take care of his aching erection. He pulls me closer and starts off with a kiss, passionate and hot. His tongue prods my lips, asking to be let inside. I open my mouth, allowing his tongue to wander.  
He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He grabs my thighs and a moan escapes my lips. Who knew that was a turn on?  
Artie carries me to the bed and gently lays me down, taking off my shirt as well. He grabs a hold of my c-cup boobs and squeezes them while continuing to kiss me.  
This was a great idea. His erection grinds against my clit through my shorts, and I gasp. Artie smiles, understanding what he just did.  
He pulls down my shorts and laughs. "No underwear?"  
"Waste of time." I say. He laughs again and gets on his knees. "I love you" he says before diving between my legs.  
I gasp again, this time at the feeling of his soft tongue sliding in between my folds. He laps up my juices, getting it all over his face. He tops it off with poking my hole with his tongue, and I want to collapse. It feels so good. I start grinding my hips against his face, and he welcomes it, grabbing my thighs for support.  
He comes back up for air, kissing me deeply. "I dont think I cant wait any longer." He says.  
"Sit down." I reply.  
He sits down on the bed, taking my spot. I slowly undo the buttons on his button up, and then I make my way down to his shorts, making sure I scrape my nails against his well built chest.  
He moans as I constantly brush up against his dick as I remove his pants. Then I take off his boxers, so agonizingly slow. As soon as I have his length in my hand, precum starts forming at the top, but I quickly lick it off, making him whimper.  
He wants to be inside me so bad, and I want him too, but I have to build him up to it. I put the head of his dick in my mouth, sucking on it while running my hands up and down. I go deeper and deeper, until he takes my hair in his hand and pushes me all the way down.  
I suck on him until he starts moaning like an animal, when he starts saying, "Em, I'm going to cum! Get off!" I release him and say "do it in my mouth."  
He gawks at me before nodding and pressing me down on him once more. He fucks my mouth until his warm thick semen pours out into my throat. I swallow it all, making Artie smile.  
"Let me give you a gift for taking it all." He says.  
He pats the bed and I climb up next to him. He positions me the way he wants me, with my elbows on the bed and my butt in the air.  
"You're so beautiful." Artie says, squeezing my butt cheeks with both hands. He grabs my waist and positions his dick over my vagina.  
"Ready?"  
I nod.  
He slides the tip in, making my whole body shudder with pleasure. "More, babe, more!" I scream. He slides his whole 7 inch shaft in, and I scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
He starts off slow, until he finds a steady rhythm of slamming his cock into me.  
Flesh hits flesh, creating the beautiful slapping sound that's music to my ears. I feel the familiar warm knot in my stomach, and I know Artie is about to cum, too. He quickens his place, slamming into me with us both moaning and whimpering.  
"You're so tight and hot around my thick cock." He says. He pummels me one last time before the orgasm rocks my body, sending my cum all over his cock, which makes him cum inside me. He slides out, his juices dripping out of me.  
I lay down and he spoons me, both of us gasping and happy.  
"Stay inside me, will you?"  
Artie complies, shoving his wet cock into my dripping pussy.  
"Thank you, Artie. That was fun. Do it again sometime?"  
"I hope so." He says with a devilish smile.


End file.
